The present invention relates generally to a bicycle control device mountable on the handlebar of a bicycle for operating cable actuated bicycle components. More particularly, the invention relates to a bicycle control device having a control lever that operates both the brake mechanism and the gear shifting mechanism.
Generally, when riding a bicycle, it is desirable to be able to operate the brake control mechanism and the shift control mechanism of the bicycle quickly and easily. Known bicycle devices have made it easier for riders to shift and brake while maintaining control of the handlebar by providing a single lever for operation of the shifting mechanism. However, the known devices still require the removal of the rider""s thumb from the handlebar for shifting. To prepare for an unexpected need for braking, experienced riders prefer to keep an index finger and/or a middle finger on the brake lever at all times, especially in rugged conditions such as off-road riding. When the fingers are on the brake lever, it is important to maintain one""s thumb on the handlebar to have better control of the bicycle. By requiring the removal of the rider""s thumb from the handlebar for shifting, the known control devices reduce the rider""s control of the bicycle during shifting.
Some devices have attempted to alleviate this problem by providing a shift control device that is operable in the winding direction using the rider""s brake-operating fingers. The problem with the known devices is that the rider is still required to remove his fingers from the brake lever to operate the shift control mechanism in a release direction. Additionally, the known devices are designed for use with drop-bar type handlebars and cannot be used with flat-bar type handlebars.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bicycle control device that enables the rider to operate the brake control mechanism and shift control mechanism of a bicycle without requiring the removal of the rider""s fingers from the handlebar or from the brake control lever.
It is also desirable to provide a shift control device that can be operated while the rider is gripping handlebar extensions.
A bicycle control device is disclosed having a control lever that is operable in a first direction to operate the brake control mechanism, a second direction to operate the shift control mechanism in the winding direction and a third direction to operate the shift control mechanism in the release direction. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, when viewed from the perspective of a rider on the bicycle, the first direction is the direction of movement of the lever toward the handlebar. The second direction is the direction of movement of the control lever downward and the third direction is the direction of movement of the control lever upward. In a more preferred embodiment, the second and third directions are perpendicular to the first direction.
The brake control mechanism preferably includes a brake lever base pivotably connected on the bracket wherein the operation of the control lever in the first direction pivots the brake lever base on the bracket and pulls a brake cable attached to a cable hook on the brake lever base.
The shift control mechanism preferably includes a support shaft fixedly connected to the brake lever base of the brake control mechanism. A winding member is rotatable in the winding direction and in the release direction about the support shaft to wind and release a shifting cable thereon. A winding mechanism is provided having a winding pawl engageable with a winding latch to rotate the winding member in a winding direction. The winding member is preferably biased in the release direction. To limit the rotation of the winding member in the release direction, the bicycle control device includes a release and hold mechanism. The release and hold mechanism preferably includes a first latching plate having a releasing latch and a second latching plate having an interrupting latch wherein the release pawl engages with the releasing latch and an interrupting pawl engages with the interrupting latch alternately to limit the rotation of the winding member in the release direction.
The bicycle control device of the present invention is preferably configured to be used with a flat-bar type handlebar. In another embodiment of the invention, the bicycle control device can be used with a flat-bar type handlebar having handlebar extensions extending upward from the handlebar. In this embodiment, the rider is able to operate the control lever in a winding and release direction while gripping the handlebar extensions.
In another embodiment of the invention, the bicycle control device includes a release lever that is configured to be operable by a rider""s thumb when the rider is gripping the handlebar.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.